


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes shut her locker door as Tina pulled on her arm.  When they got to the bathroom, Mercedes leaned on the sink.  </p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“It’s Sam.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For Sam and Mercedes, of course.

Mercedes knew from the look on Tina’s face that something was up. Quickly ticking through everything/everyone in her life she couldn’t settle on a single thing that would be making her friend’s face look that way.

“It’s not Quinn,” Tina said, grabbing her hand. “Come with me.”

Mercedes shut her locker door as Tina pulled on her arm. When they got to the bathroom, Mercedes leaned on the sink.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s Sam.”

“What?”

She had texted Sam good night last night before bed and her mind raced as her legs turned to jelly. He had texted back. He had. She saw it.

“No, God, I’m sorry, no, it’s not that.” Tina rushed forward grabbing Mercedes hand. “He told Mike last night that he’s leaving the day after graduation.”

“But that’s like a week away.”

“Yes.”

“He didn’t say a word about it to me.”

“I didn’t figure he did. That’s why I thought you should know.”

“I’ve just been so busy taking care of things with Quinn and graduation and making plans for Fall and ….” She trailed off thinking of not having Sam in her life anymore, again. The bottom dropped out of her stomach. “I don’t feel so good.”

She sunk to the floor.

“Mercedes, do I need to get the nurse?”

“No, don’t be a fool,” she snapped and then thought and quieted her tone. “No, I’ll be fine. Gimme a minute.”

Sam had been helping Quinn right alongside everyone else in Glee Club. He’d also been studying his ass off and swimming with the Guppies and performing and...

“Tina, will you get my purse and keys?”

Tina patted her knee and Mercedes waited until the door closed before she let the first sob out. He couldn’t leave. Not again. Not with things like this between them. He couldn’t.

She lay her head on her arms and cried.

Getting right with herself had taken this long and she knew if he left for Kentucky, he’d take her heart with him....again.

She heard the door and lifted her head to find a small pack of Kleenex. Tina knelt down and helped to wipe away the tears.

“It’s stupid. I mean, I knew he was going to leave sometime, right?”

“Mercedes, part of the reason I told you was that I’d hoped it would knock some sense into you.” Tina said as she carefully wiped under Mercedes eyes.

“What?”

“You are one of the most faithful and loyal people around and everyone watching you and Sam and Shane knew what was going on. You didn’t mean to cheat on Shane.”

“I still did it though. I kissed Sam.”

“Because you still love him.”

“Yes,” she said, quietly.

“Are you about done for punishing yourself for it?”

“For what?”

“For not loving Shane enough or forgiving yourself for making a mistake?”

“Oh hell, Tina. Yeah, yeah, I’m done.”

“He’s at home.”

“Okay, okay,” Mercedes repeated over and over. Somehow hoping if she said it enough it might be true.

“Are you okay to drive?”

“I’ll be just fine,” she replied, squaring her shoulders.

“Good luck,” Tina said and hugged Mercedes. She clung for a minute and gave a squeeze for good measure.

“I’ll text you later.”

“How about in the morning in case things go good?” Tina asked with a wink.

“Your mouth to God’s ears, sister.”

****

She felt about half-sick knocking on Hummel-Hudson’s door and she prayed to all that was holy that Burt didn’t answer the door this time. She didn’t expect Sam either. So when he opened it with a smile for her, she clutched for a minute.

“Hey, Mercedes, come in.” He stepped back and she strode in. “I wasn’t really expecting company. Everyone’s gone. You want a water?”

Oh lord, he was babbling. He knew that she knew. She suspected some lightning speed texting had been going on ‘tween the boys.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Okay, come down to my room?”

“Sure,” she said, following.

Even with everyone gone, she couldn’t have this out with him in the middle of the living room upstairs. He shouldered his bedroom door open and she walked in and sat on the bed. She watched as he settled into the chair in the corner.

“When were you going to tell me?” She couldn’t keep the tears out of the question or her eyes and she wiped them away again.

“Soon.”

She looked at him for the first time since she walked in. He was leaning back in the chair with his eyes on the ceiling. She looked up at the glow-in-dark stuck on stars, too.

“I thought even after everything that we were still friends at least, Sam.”

“We are.”

“Then what the hell?”

“I thought I’d be ready for this when it happened. I knew telling Mike it’d somehow get to you and that we’d have this fight but I don’t wanna fight with you anymore.”

He looked down then, right at her. His eyes too were full of tears and all of the hurt they’d had between each other for the past months was sitting right there.

“Did you want me to come over here and beg you not to go? Or tell you that I love you and don’t know what I’d do without you? Is that what you wanted?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know, Mercedes.”

He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

“I miss my family. I wanna see them before I go to school and I’m just so tired. Just so really tired.”

“Okay,” she said. Standing, she walked over and knelt in front of him. Slowly, carefully, she took one of his hands and then the other. “Look at me, Sam.”

He shook his head and rubbed his face on his sleeve, but he didn’t pull away.

“C’mon, babe, look at me,” she whispered.

He looked up.

There it was. Her whole world in those green eyes. She felt the knot in her stomach loosen.

“I love you. I don’t want you to go. Please, don’t go just yet.”

His face crumbled and then....then he kissed her. She let go of his hands to bury her fingers in his hair. His hands pulled her up and up and on his lap and she followed those forearms and fingers willingly. His lips, his hands were the best thing she’d felt in months.

She loved him. It was okay now.

“Say it,” she said between breaths, between kisses.

“I love you, Mercedes. So much. God, so much.”

She wound her arms around his neck and buried her face there. Their breathing settled as Sam rocked them back and forth in that old recliner chair and she felt her heart slow down from the race she had just put it through.

“You still going home?”

“For a week or two.”

“Okay,” she said, nodding.

“Come with me?”

“Boy, are you crazy?”

“Only about you, Ms. Pretty.”

“My folks’ll flip.”

“They love me,” he said, and kissed her temple while rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “I’ll talk to my mom and dad, too. They’ll be fine. They know we love each other.”

“Whatever you say, Sam.”

“How about you kiss me again?”

“Hell yeah,” she replied.

She kissed him again but she hesitated for a second before their lips touched. It was their first kiss without anything between them and she wanted to cherish this for a minute.

“I know,” he said and closed the distance.


End file.
